With increasing demand for communication capacity, “multiple satellites” and “multi-band satellites” have been deployed at or very near the same orbital location (within 0.5 deg of one another). This is commonly referred to as “co-locating” the satellite services at a single satellite location. This has occurred at numerous satellite locations around the globe. Many of these “co-located” satellites are designed to transmit and/or receive large amounts of data (bandwidth) to and/or from ground systems.
The “co-located” satellites are used for both video and internet services for businesses, homes, and other applications. Co-locating satellite capacity has increased in popularity due to limitations of available satellite orbital locations and a desire to deploy single antenna ground stations that can serve multiple functions (including broad band video and internet services).